Homecoming
by BirdsLoveToRead
Summary: A young Mycroft has just returned from his first international business trip. His girlfriend is unaware that he's changed a bit since he left… Oneshot that may develop into a longer story. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**A young Mycroft has just returned from his first international business trip. His girlfriend is unaware that he's changed a bit since he left…**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Part 1 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Stella sat quietly on the patio with Platt on her lap. Neither the glistening pool, bubbling hot tub, nor shaded swing tempted her. She knew Mycroft would be away on trips often, but she hadn't been prepared for how lonely it was in the gargantuan mansion. Even her darling ferrets were no longer satisfying company. She just wanted Mycroft. She could picture that lovely moment in the future when a slim black car would cruise down the driveway and bring her love back to her. She smiled fondly as she remembered his nervous energy before he left. He'd spent ten minutes fiddling with his umbrella before she'd wrenched it away from him.

Platt suddenly jerked his head upward and sniffled the air inquisitively. As she followed his gaze, she saw the wonderful black car of her daydreams round the corner of the driveway. She shrieked with happiness, startling the ferret who leapt off her lap. She walked swiftly inside and caught sight of her love just as he crossed the threshold. He turned back to thank the driver and she waited patiently for him to notice her. But he quietly shut the door and began walking away to unpack. With his shoulders hunched and hesitant footsteps, he looked the picture of defeat. Stella took a moment to truly look at him and noticed with shock that he'd gained a considerable amount of weight. He looked exhausted and strained.

Stella ran up behind him and he turned hesitantly toward her, not meeting her eyes. She threw herself at him and wrapped her arms tightly around him. His briefcase and umbrella hit the ground with harsh thuds as he gripped her tightly to him. His head slid down to rest on her shoulder and she murmured sweet nothings into his ear. For a few moments, they just enjoyed being together again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Part 2 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After Mycroft unpacked, Stella grabbed his arm and pulled him into bed beside her. She lay curled against him, their fingers intertwined, but she still felt the tenseness beneath his relaxed pose. He smiled slightly as she gently nuzzled his cheek. She felt his chest rise rapidly before he whispered, "Go ahead, ask. Say something. I know what you were thinking when you saw me." She pulled herself closer and hugged him tightly, burying her face in the curve of his neck.

"Thank god he's home," she muttered. "That's what I was thinking." She laughed softly. "Then I wondered why I ever let you leave."

"Of course," he droned. "I'm sure." She heard the cold bitterness seep into his voice again.

"I know what you're thinking. That was thought number three," she replied softly. He tensed beneath her, jaw clenching and eyes turning to ice. She reached out a delicate hand and guided his face to meet her gaze. Her eyes shone with concern, and he melted slightly. "Don't shut me out, Iceman. Its not going to work." She pressed her soft lips gently to his firm, unyielding ones until she felt him tremble. He pulled away slightly, and she felt his quiet sigh against her face. She shifted higher and he swiftly drew her completely onto his lap. Before she could blink, his long arms were wrapped around her and his face was pressed firmly into her neck. She stroked his hair and asked, "Lots of fancy banquets with royals?" There was no response. "Or were you just stress eating as usual?"

There was a silence as he pulled away from her neck a bit. "How did you know?"

She chuckled softly and kissed his temple. "I've known you for ten years, My. You think in all that time, I hadn't noticed that you stress eat?" He cringed in shame. "I'm surprised," she laughed, "that you never wondered why there was always a bowl of grapes or some sort of fruit at your desk for you to nibble at."

"You never said anything," he murmured.

"I knew it would only make you uncomfortable. And there was no harm in it. And," she smirked down at him, "it was an excellent method of reading your mood without you noticing." Mycroft chuckled and raised his head.

"What a sneaky little girl you are," he said fondly. Stella lowered her head and kissed him soundly upon the lips. He relaxed under her and kissed her cheek in response. "I'm sorry."

"For what, darling?" Mycroft gestured with one arm at himself, his face twisted into an ugly grimace for a brief second. She caught a quick glimpse of it and frowned. "I saw that, My." She cradled his face in her hands and gently ordered, "Don't ever look at yourself like that. You are still the most beautiful man on the planet. Save that hateful look for someone else."

He looked up at her sadly and shook his head as much as he was able. Stella kissed him softly, her tongue gently probing forward. Mycroft's soon joined hers meekly. They kissed until both gasped for air and pulled away. Their foreheads pressed together as they fought for air. Amid their panting, Stella asked, "How much?"

Mycroft froze, his face becoming a crystalline mask. With blank eyes, he replied, "About 2 stone."

Stella's face fell as she saw him hide again. She nuzzled his cheek again, but he remained impassive. Inside, he was berating himself. _If she had any respect left for you, its gone now. About 2 stone…she probably thinks its a little less than 2, not almost 3. You disgusting pig. She's _ - **SLAP!**

He was startled out of his thoughts by a stinging slap to his right cheek. He stared at Stella in shock, and she looked just as shocked as he was. A faint blush spread across her cheeks as she lowered her hand to her lap.

"Well, that worked," she mused. Mycroft raised his hand and felt his reddened cheek in a dazed manner as she babbled, "I couldn't think what else to do. You just were standing I mean sitting there and you know what I'll just be quiet now cause-"

Mycroft cut her off with a swift kiss. "I sincerely hope it never crosses your mind to slap me again. But this time…I find nothing at fault with your actions." Stella smiled apologetically and kissed his flushed cheek tenderly. Then she glared at him.

"Please don't do that. Talk to me. I don't care how brilliant that brain of yours is, its probably wrong." Her gaze softened and she hugged him tightly. "You are the most incredible man I have ever known," she said softly. "Even as a ten year old you were brilliant. So stop torturing yourself. As long as you're healthy, I don't care if you've gained 10 stone. So relax." She kissed his neck when she finished, and felt him tighten his arms around her, one moving to rub her back slowly. He lay back, still cradling her against him, and buried his nose in her hair. She smiled as she felt him finally let go, his breathing slowing and deepening until he fell asleep under her. She bestowed one last kiss to his shoulder, and joined him in blissful sleep.

**So I've decided to take this from a one-shot to a longer story, starting from when Mycroft and Stella met. Just in case anyone's interested.**


	2. Author's Note

For anyone who wants to see more, I have started a longer piece with the same OC. Eventually, this piece will be "present time" in that pic. Here's the link!

www. fanfiction s / 10493722/1/Not-an-Ordinary-Mycroft

without the spaces obviously XD


End file.
